No Turning Back
by doctorpewdiepie
Summary: (Rated M for Violence, Sex and other things) Joel and Ellie are ambushed by bandits on the way back to Jackson and Ellie has to go through many things while Joel is powerless to protect her.
1. The Capture

This is my first fanfiction so forgive me if its not very good. And Im doing on my tablet because my laptop broke :(.

WARNING: contains scenes of rape and beating, if you don't like it then turn back.

(Ellie)

We hear bandits talking from the alleyway Joel and I are in. We can hear bandits talking "...a nice young one. I hadn't gotten some for years." "Wait right here" Joel says. "Roger dodger" I mutter as Joel creeps around the corner. The good old routine of me waiting here until Joel goes and clears all the bandits in the area and waves me forward. Im sick of it. I want to go out and be all badass like him too. Im tired of not being able to do anything. I slide until i'm sitting, leaning against the brick wall. No use to do anything but wait anyway.

I hear some scuffling and silence. I peek out the corner and see the road. Joel isn't there. "Joel?" I whisper, almost inaudible. As I look around I can't see him or anyone. I hear he familiar sound of heavy footfall behind me and sigh in relief. "Damn you scared me Joel" I say as I turn around. Im staring an unfamiliar face in the eye. I freeze, about to take my knife out of my back pocket as pain explodes above my temple and I black out.

(Joel)

Ellie! Where is she? My mind is in overdrive as I try to process what happened. I can only remember going out to clear the street when someone grabbed me from behind and knocked me out. I can't see, the people who took me blindfolded me and tied me to a post. "So you're up, old man" a gruff voice says. I stay silent. "Where is the girl" I say with a low voice. "that bitch? She's being tenderly cared for". He says with a sarcastic tone in his voice. "What really?" I say with an even tone. "As if I would tell you" the man says wih a smirk in his tone. I grit my teeth. "I'm coming for you Ellie, don't worry".

(Ellie)

I wake to see a big guy with tattoos all across his bare chest. He gets up and yells "boss! She's up!". I struggle to find my hands tied to a post in the middle of the room. There is also another post in the corner of the room. My feet are also bound to hoops on the floor. A man with a lean frame, bald head, and a tattoo of a snake on his face that curls up around his eye."Let go of me you fucker!" I yell at him as he approaches. "Don't be like that little lady, we're just going to have some fun" he says. I struggle but the ropes that hold me down are too strong.

The man comes closer and grabs the bottom of my shirt. He slowly lifts it up, revealing my bare breast underneath. "Joel! Get your ass over here and save me like you always do!" I scream mentally."Hmmm.. They're small but they will do. Say, what's your name?" "Fuck you!" I spit at him. He shakes his head slowly with a disaproving look on his face,"You should not do that to your new owner" he says calmly. He drops my shirt and slowly raises a hand up. I stare defiantly at he man and brace myself for the oncoming blow.

(Joel)

As I manage to slip off the blindfold I find myself in an empty room. I discover they did not take the extra knife I always keep in my back pocket. Slipping it into my hands I begin to cut the rope binding me to the wooden post. I get up, rubbing my sore wrists and look around the room. "I must find Ellie" I mutter to myself and exit the one door the the room.

I sneak through the building, noticing that there are no people around. The man who talked to me before has yet to make an appearance. "Fuck you!" I hear. Ellie! I run to where I heard Ellie yell. I burst through the door to see a man about to strike Ellie, who has a brave expression on his face.

(Ellie)

The door slams open and I see Joel, standing in the doorway. The man turns around and I thought I saw a smile on his face as he turns away from me. "Get away from her you bastard!" Joel yells at him. "Who's going to make me?" the man says and I see a figure creeping up to Joel. "JOE-" I manage until the man clamps his hand over my mouth. Joel turns but he is too late. The figure clocks Joel over the head and he collapses in a heap.

(Joel)

Right before I blacked out, I realized this was a trap. It was too easy, with my knife still being there and nobody around.

(Ellie)

I bite the hand as hard as I could and the man staggers back. "Why you little BITCH!" he says as he brings his hand down as hard as he could on my cheek. It hurts like hell but I still manage to choke out "are you talking to a mirror? Cause im staring at the bitch right now". If the heard that he clearly isn't showing it. "tie the man to that post", gesturing to the other post in the corner of the room. Turning back to me, he asks "Im Everett, and I'll ask again, what's your name?" "Ellie" I mutter. "Ellie, Ellie, Ellie," he says my name as if he is turning it over and testing it. "Well Ellie, you better brace yourself for the times to come.


	2. Pain

WARNING:This chapter is pretty bad. I MEAN IT. Nuff said.

(Joel)

When I wake up, I'm tied to the post in the corner of the room where Ellie is. I'm gagged and my head hurts like hell. The man with the snake tattoo is sitting on a chair, watching us with a careful eye. "So you are both awake I see". When he says both, Ellie turns around and her eyes widen. Her cheek is swollen. That bastard hit her! I glare at the man as angrily as I can.

He gets up. "Hello Joel," he says my name as if I were a fun new toy. "I'm Everett, pleased to meet you" he sticks out a hand as if actually trying to shake my hand. I see Ellie roll her eyes, but with a well hidden, deepset horror in them. I can tell she is thinking about him. He withdraws his hand with hysterical laughter "HUAHUAHAHA" he bellows. I'm beginning to think he has lost his sanity a long time ago.

(Ellie)

My mind keeps flashing random bits of David back to me. Telling me to run, beg, and cry. Everett turns from Joel and stares at me. He walks until he is inches from me. He crouches down so our faces are paralell. David. I see similarities of them. I have a faint notion of what he is going to do next but I don't want to think about it.

Everett grabs my shirt like before but rips it right off this time. The force and the friction sent a flash burn up my back. I glance at Joel. He's looking away. "My, my, those get prettier every time I see them" he says with a whistle. Joel whips his head around and stares his hardest at Everett with a killing intent.

He unzips his pants and slides them off. He takes my jeans and underwear in one hand and rips them off too. I am completely bare, tied to a pole, and helpless. Everett runs his hands over me, feeling and crushing where he wants. I try to stay as quiet as I can but give a little whimper every once in a while.

He takes my gag off. "YOU SICK FU-" I get out before he hits me on my already swollen and bruised cheek. He grabs my face in one hand and jerks it to one side so he is whispering in my ear. "Stay quiet little rabbit or I'll hit you a lot worse. got it?" he whispers. I nod while trying to hold back tears.

He takes two fingers and plunges them into my mouth. He stirs them for a while, then takes my tongue between his index and middle finger and turns it around for a while. "so pretty, and pink, although there are more pretty places on you I'll bet" I shudder and squirm until Everett is done with my mouth. He takes his fingers and pushes them in. I gasp out of suprise. He moves them in and around but Im too scared to feel anything. Its blurry and the dark haze of my nightmares are waking. He takes his member from his pants. A new surge of terror shoots through me. He lifts me up and plunges into me. It hurts. Tears escape my eyes as he stirs under me. He does that for a while until im sore inside. Im gasping and weakly saying "no" and "stop" . I can't stop looking at Joel, it is not out of sorrow or hate that he can't do anything, it's because he is the person I trust most in this fucked up world.

(Joel)

I see the sick bastard in her and struggle with all my might. The post is too strong. I swear I am going to take that sick fuck and smash his head in after I get out of here. I see her staring at me and hang my head. I failed her. I failed Sarah. I'm so sorry.

(Ellie)

He finishes, not caring and dumping his load inside of me. He lifts himself up and leaves the room with a "good job sweetie". I collapse against the pole, aching and sore. Joel is defeated, hunched over but still looking at me.

Two big guys enter the room and take Joel away, "No! Get away from him!" I yell as they drag him away. I'm scared, they took Joel and now I'm alone. Another guy comes in and gags me again. He half carries half drags me out of the room, since I can barely walk. I'm thrown into a room and untied. The man leaves with a gruff "don't try anything, girl". I take my gag off, surveying the room. It's a pretty normal bedroom, except for the blood on the carpet. There is a canopy bed, A dresser, but no windows. I collapse on the bed, exausted. I let a sigh escape me. Joel, come for me.


	3. Time to go

WARNING: his chapter has lots of violence and other.. Stuff.

(Joel)

They take me to a normal bedroom, I am still gagged and bound. They take off my ropes in the room but handcuff me instead. As the two guys turm to leave, I punch them both in the head. That knocked them out. As I leave the door, I find myself outnumbered. The guys take turns beating me until I'm left on the floor, groaning.

Everett strides over to me and grabs my handcuffs and yanks me back into my room. "Don't. Try. Anything." he says dangerously. "And becuse of what you just did here, you're little daughter gets some FUN-ishment" putting enphasis on the FUN, "get it?". I just glare at him. "Hmph, old guys don't have a sense of humor" he says with a pout. Shit! I brought pain on Ellie. Dammit, I have to think of a better plan. He leaves the room with a "Don't get a heart attack, oldie" and I lay there on the floor, in great pain.

(Ellie)

I'm lying on my bed when Everett comes in holding a slender rope of leather. My eyes widen as he runs his hand along the length of the whip. "See, your daddy has been very bad today. To teach him a lesson I decided to use you! Are'nt you happy to help your dad with education?". I scramble off the bed, shaking with terror. "Run all you want little rabbit, but this is a small room, I can catch you quickly" he says with an insane grin. Why does he call me "little rabbit", why of all things that?!

I run as fast as I can around the room, dodging and evading as well as I can, but soon enough he catches up to me. "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit!" he laughs as he brings his hand down. I hear a sharp crack and the pain is almost too much, my vision goes blurry. Again and again he whips me about three more times. "This is about how many broken ribs your daddy has" he hisses into my ear. Im about to black out, the pain is so great. Everett leaves, laughing.

I lay on the ground, in too much pain to do anything else. I think I may be bleeding on two centres of pain, my leg and one on my back.

(Joel)

The door opens and a man comes walking in with a tray of food. "eat" the man orders and places the tray in front of my face. He leaves. I look at my tray in disgust. Baked beans and some kind of meat. I wonder what kind of meat. I look at my tray and see only a plastic cafeteria tray and a metal spoon. Nothing that I can use to escape at first glance. I get up, wincing as I half-fall back down. I scan the room to see if there is anything useful. I see small rusted bobby pin on the white, now grey carpet and pick it up. I inspect the pin, it seems sturdy enough so I try it on the door. It opens soundlessly, I peek out the door and look around. One person is standing in the hall but not moving, his back towards me. I run up to him and strangle him from behind. His gurgles cut off and I slowly drag his body back to my room. He falls into the baked beans with a splat. It hurts like hell and I can feel many bruises blossoming. I sneak around a corner when I see my bag through an open door. I grab my bag and look around. The security is quite thin. As I strangle another man I see an exit. I decide against it because I need to get Ellie. I can't leave Ellie here with Everett.

I hear a shout and a bunch of men come barreling out of the hall and close in on me. I have no choice as I crash through the door and out he building. I run and run until I get to a safe, hidden spot and hide, cathing my breath. I hear shouts and feet running past me, I breathe a sigh of relief. I look up. There is a large wall surrounding the town. I can hear rushing water. My quick breaths stop abruptly as I realize where I am.

Thank you for the nice reviews and I'm updatin like crazy now but it will probably slow down duringnthe week.


	4. Comfort

(Joel)

Jackson. I'm in Jackson. The bastards took over Tommy's place. But where is Tommy? Maria? I refuse to think about it. My only goal right now is to rescue Ellie and get us to safety.

(Ellie)

I must've fallen asleep because I wake up in "my" room, on the bed. I am still fully bare. The door opens and Everett walks in holding a big bag. I immediately seize up and stare at him with fear. "guess what Ellie?" he asks "I can't guess anything, seeing as your face is already messed up" I say with as much brattiness I can muster. He grabs somehing out of his pocket. A long rope.

"your daddy escaped, but left you here." I look at him confusedly. "He made no move, not even a twitch to help you" he says cruelly. I can feel tears welling up. "He would never leave me here with someone like YOU!" I spit out the last word at him. He wipes his face calmly. "and another thing, we are going to go through an extensive program, which is going to help you to stop being such a mouthy bitch" he emphasizes "help" and "bitch". I look at him with fear. He grabs me and using his rope, ties me to the bed frame.

"So, for every bad thing you call me, you get this" he says with too much enthusiasm as he slaps me. I cry out, not able hold it in. "And every once in a while, when I feel like it, you get this". He takes one of his fingers and shoves in into my mouth like before. Terror sets in as I realize what is going to happen next. He takes his finger out, but doesn't put it where I thought he would. He moves my legs and says "my, my, what a lovely ass you have, it will be perfect". He takes his finger and puts in in. After that he slides his pants and underwear down and shoves as much of it as he can in. I scream, it feels like he is ripping me apart. He grips me so tightly I think it would bruise. He moves, and everytime he does, it hurts so much. I can't think, the only word I am able to think of is "Joel".

(Joel)

I sneak through the town, taking ammo and food, but not enough to cause suspicion. I think about what Everett is probably doing to Ellie, I shudder. I figure that the security of the place we were in has such thin security was because Jackson was a large town, and Everett, who I think is the leader, had all his people spread out. Im too preoccupied with my thoughts and I step into a trench. I fall and land on a car. I flex my arms, everything feels fine. When I move my legs a blinding pain shoots up my right leg. I've broken my leg. I trudge on, making a temporary splint with some wood on the ground and strips of cloth. I can't give up, I will not give up.

I Will Save Ellie.

SIX MONTHS LATER.

(Joel)

Coming back from my normal supply run, I go to my hut and count what I have. Today I collected almost thirty rounds of assorted ammo. I still am residing in Jackson, getting supplies and weapons to take down Everett's whole group. I have to first start on the outer perimiter, starting where the people count is lowest. Then I work my way up until I get to the building where I was held, which I found out was the main building, and rip Everett's goddamn brains out with a spoon.

I arm myself, with guns, shivs, and plenty of ammo. At the outer perimiter, I take a shiv and take someone down. I continue until I get to the main building. Where it will be the toughest to get through because since last time they've upped the security so much as now when you turn the corner, someone is there.

"no use for stealth now" I mutter as I burst through the door holding my shotgun and shoot the man who was guarding the door in the head. I hear shouts and quickly grab my machine gun. Loads of people come down and I duck behind a crate, shooting when nessary. In time I've killed them all. I straighten myself out and walk down the hall.

By the time I reach the top floor Ive run out of ammo exept for only one bullet in my pistol. I open the one of the only two doors in this floor. I know which door is the correct one because the other was he room they kept me in. I open the door and see Ellie, just lying on the bed, awake but unmoving. I approach slowly when something grabs me from behind. "suprise motherfucker!" he yells as he holds me. I struggle and manage to last my foot right between his legs. He crumples to the ground in pain. I kick it again, for good measure and take the one bullet I have and empty it into his forehead.

I move slowly to where Ellie is. She's wearing a large dirty shirt and pants. Her eyes look vacant. She slowly sits up and looks at me. "Joel?" she says, emphasizing each sound. "Yeah, its me, baby girl" I say, stroking her face. A tear rolls down her face. She jumps at me so fast I could barely react. "Joel!" she sobs into my shoulder. I pat her back, my own eyes wet, "Ellie..". "It was horrible! He..He.." she sobbed. "shhh, don't worry baby girl, its ok" She looks up, "we have to get out of here" she whispers. Her voice is hoarse. "We will" I assure her

"We Will."

Thank you for reading but its not over.

Some people wont like the huge time jump and the fact that Joel got to Ellie too easily so my explanation is that I did not write this for adventure, but the feels so tune in for next time :)


	5. It's all over

(Joel)

We've been riding this horse we found back in Jackson for a while, in no important direction. Ellie and I left as soon as we got out of the building. I speak up "so, I know a house around here, want to go there?" "Sure" Ellie replies.

Once we arrive, I carry her up to one of the bedrooms in the house. "sit tight" I say as I set her onto a bed before going downstairs to check for infected. No infected found their way into the house.

I return to Ellie where she is lying and say "I'm going to have to look at your wounds". The clothes are plastered to her with blood and sweat. She nods and winces as I cut the shirt she was wearing off. I see angry red marks, cuts, bruises, and even burns. I slowly treat each wound and wrap them up. "I'm going to have a look at your legs too" I say. "ok" she whispers. Her legs are much like her top. I treat and dress all the wounds. "You are going to have to wear one of my shirts" I conclude. I give her a clean shirt and she puts it on.

She hasn't lost the vacant look in her eye. I'm not sure she will ever lose it completly, but one thing I'm sure of, is that

There Is No Turning Back.

THE END

Thank you all for the positive feedback and I hope you will like my other stories when they come out :)


End file.
